


come and find me

by orphan_account



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-04
Updated: 2012-08-04
Packaged: 2017-11-11 09:57:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/477294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>part of the beauty of falling in love with you is the fear you won't fall</p>
            </blockquote>





	come and find me

“I like the way your hair falls in your eyes,” Heechul tells the ceiling, “I like the way your eyes look too big when you laugh, I like the way you bite your lip when you cry.”

 

 _I miss you more than I thought I would_ Hankyung texts and dreams of lying in the dark and hearing Heechul breathe and waking up in the night to the clatter of keys and the cast of bright white light on the wall, no make-up, frizzy hair, clunky glasses, face lit by the glow of his laptop.

 

They’re laughing and Heechul can’t remember how it started but it’s that deep belly laugh that hurts so bad you want it to stop and he’s practically shrieking, and Hankyung is wheezing and he turns to grab Heechul around the waist, bottle of cheap alcohol swinging in an arc as his collarbone hits Heechul’s cheek. 

 

 _sarangheyo_ the crowd screams and Eeteuk is speaking through tears into the microphone and DBSK is bowing, _DBSK is bowing to them_ and they’re bowing constantly to everyone and the lights are brighter than ever and their jackets are wet with sweat and it doesn’t smell that great but Hankyung’s hand is hot and slick in his, palms sliding against each other _I’m glad you’re here with me_ he whispers and he’s soon caught in a hug with Siwon and Donghae and Kangin but right now and right here it’s the two of them and it’s between them and it’s the top of the world.

 

Everyone is drunk and laughing and loud and they’re playing their own music on three different laptops and crashing around the dorm and Hankyung thinks for the rest of his life he will remember this, linked with these people in this room screaming the lyrics to these songs and the feeling swells in his chest and Heechul’s eyes are bright and glassy but his smile is sweet _I don’t let go of my friends, Hankyungie_ and he holds it in his heart, locking in every detail forever and ever death do us part.

 

Sometimes Hankyung takes a break from hiphop and brings his own CD into an empty room and listens to his own language and spins and dips and then gathers himself and leaps, and every nailed landing feels like a caress in the burning of his muscles. “You’re beautiful,” Heechul whispers in the dark outside the studio, _don’t you ever wish_

 

“I see it,” says Siwon, and his eyes are troubled. Heechul tilts his head at him and then lifts it up, posing for the photographer. “Is it true? Am I right?” Siwon asks, and Heechul looks at him and then turns as he hears Hankyung’s laugh, waiting for his turn with the cameras and Hankyung turns and his smile goes just a bit softer and they stay looking at each other for just a bit longer and Siwon bites his lip and turns his head away.

 

Heechul kisses softly, waits for a response and teases, coaxes, except when he doesn’t and then he pushes hard and is demanding and scrapes his teeth along Hankyung’s jaw and then it’s against a wall or in a bed or Hankyung gasping with his back against a bathroom stall backstage with his hands in Heechul’s hair and his ear to the door and it’s different but it’s always the same it’s Hankyung kissing Heechul with his eyes open because he’s afraid to close them and Heechul with his eyes closed because he’s afraid to open them.

 

“I can’t believe we did it,” Heechul says, “oh god oh god,” and you’d think winning would come easier now they’ve done it before but it’s the same rush every time the same feeling of justification the same way Eunhyuk sobs into Donghae and Hankyung’s palm still fits against his in that it doesn’t quite fit at all. _There’s nowhere else I want to be_ Hankyung says into Heechul’s neck when they hug, and they walk hand in hand to the afterparty without realizing they never bothered to let go.

 

“Nothing is ever certain,” Heechul tells him, and they’re lying across Hankyung’s bed upside down, looking where the walls meet the ceiling watching the dust bunny drift in the wind from the open window. 

“What about gravity?” Hankyung asks, and Heechul laughs and tries to push him from the bed and Hankyung grabs his ankles and they both crash to the floor and groan and then Hankyung sneaks a look at the door and kisses Heechul softly, slides his fingers along Heechul’s bangs and then kisses him again. 

“Nothing is ever certain,” Hankyung whispers, and Heechul smiles at him like he’s never seen him before.

“I like the way your eyes look when you smile,” Heechul says, “I like the way you smile at me.”


End file.
